


Забота нежных (и не очень) рук

by Enotik_Bell



Series: Yatrini [1]
Category: Sebastian Yatra - Fandom, TINI - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Germany, Musicians, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: В Берлине в декабре холодно, и Мартина пытается заставить этого двадцатипятилетнего ребенка застегнуть джинсовую куртку.
Series: Yatrini [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831432





	Забота нежных (и не очень) рук

В Европе ей всегда было не очень уютно. После солнечных стран Латинской Америки: горячих песков, жарящего солнца, привыкать как пасмурному декабрьскому Берлину было тяжело. Но Тини держалась, только сильнее куталась в новую зимнюю курточку, купленную буквально за день до путешествия, ведь необходимости в такой теплой одежде до этого еще не было. Иногда было желание просто бросить все и вернуться в Аргентину и как прошлые двадцать два года праздновать рождество вместе с родителями и Франом, но потом она смотрела на Себастьяна, которому она так долго обещала совместную поездку к его семье, и мирилась с тем, что это Рождество она проведет в кругу незнакомых людей. 

Вырваться из компании незнакомцев получилось легко: Себастьян, разговорившись с родителями совсем не услышал, как она сказала, что сходит прогулять, поэтому и не навязался с ней. Он бы явно не пустил ее одну, в этом был весь Ятра. Через чур заботливый, иногда был похуже мамы Мартины, а с ней сложно было посоревноваться в желании позаботиться обо всех в округе. Наверное поэтому Марианна и приняла Себастьяна сразу в их дружную семью. 

Прогуливаясь по узким немецким улочкам, стараясь обойти многолюдный центр, Мартина обдумывала проблемы, а так же их стремительно развивающиеся отношения с Себастьяном. Он был прекрасен, по сравнению со всеми предыдущими отношениями, но что-то пугало ее, не позволяя двигаться дальше. Может это был страх того, что все зайдет слишком далеко и уже нельзя будет убежать?Вдруг она разлюбит его в самый важный момент своей жизни. Ведь столько сейчас твориться в округе.

Мартина остановилась и, развернувшись, направилась в небольшую кафешку, которая неожиданно привлекла внимание Тини.

Оставив куртку в гардеробе, артистка села за дальний столик, чтобы никто не смог помешать ей - фанаты порой забывали, что она такой же живой человек как и все, что и ей нужно личное пространство, особенно когда настрой был не к черту, как сейчас.

-Решила сбежать от моей семейки? - Себастьян умел находить ее везде, словно всюду следовал за ней по пятам.

-Нужно было проветриться и подумать, - Стоссель смущенно отвела взгляд, пряча пунцовое лицо в ладонях. 

-Боишься? - он обнял ее за плечи, заставляя ее почувствовать себя защищенной. При нем страх уходил на задний план, а ощущения защищенности и комфорт выходило на передний план.

Тини смущенно кивнула, утыкаясь носом шею своего парня. Он как то умел читать все ее эмоции и мысли словно телепат.

-Они тоже нервничают и не знаю как к тебе подступиться, - он потрепал девушку по голове, отпивая кофе из ее чашки и заказывая у официантки еще двакофе и пару пироженок на вынос. Привести в чувство аргентинку мог только крепкий кофе со сладостями.

-Я не столько боюсь знакомства с твоей семьей, сколько того, что последует за этим всем, - протянула обреченно Мартина. 

-Тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, это просто формальное знакомство, не значащее, что ты должна сразу выйти за меня замуж

-А ты хотел бы этого? - она посмотрела на него, словно на последнюю надежду, самая не зная, что хочет услышать.

-Свадьбы с тобой? Может быть...Ты лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни за последние годы и терять тебя я не хочу.

Стоссель резко вскочила, заехав локтем Себастьяну по носу, чего они оба не заметили.Такая резкая перемена настроения не была присуща Тини.

-Идем, мы должны вернуться домой. К тебе домой, я имею в виду.

Себастьян улыбнулся ей в ответ, оплатил заказ и вместе они подошли к гардеробу. Забрав из руку гардеробщицы их куртки он положил их на диванчик. Взяв в руки куртку Мартины, он галантно одел на нее куртку и повернул к себе. Их лица были совсем близко, и он неотрывно смотрел ей в глаза, такие чистые и темные. Его ладони коснулись ее тела, но, едва удержав себя, он осторожно застегнул ее куртку и дотронулся до ее лица, погладив по щеке.

Накинув свою пальто на плечи он пошел к выходу, но ладонь Тини остановила ее. 

-Застегнись, дорогой, - произнесла она, не позволяя выйти на улицу 

-Да и так сойдет, - улыбнулся он, пытаясь вырваться.Он вел себя, словно маленький ребенок. 

Она притянула его за куртку к себе и застегнула его пальто на несколько пуговиц, будто специально касаясь его пальцами. Руки у нее мягкие и нежные. 

-Ты им понравишься, - поцеловав Мартину в губы, прошептал Ятра, и вместе они вышли из кафетерия.


End file.
